


Spit It Out, Kid! (Drabbles, One-Shots and More)

by DKat13_of_AO3, Undertale_is_Life (DKat13_of_AO3)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKat13_of_AO3/pseuds/DKat13_of_AO3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKat13_of_AO3/pseuds/Undertale_is_Life
Summary: I always make a fic, then legit yeet it out the window into the garbage can when I try to upload it to AO3! This is all on my Kindle by the way. Instead of making it and breaking it, I'm going to make it and upload it, no buts.





	1. Chapter 1

Her fingers hovered nervously over the digital keyboard. She tapped away, writing and deleting mistakes. She hated how the lag made her have to wait to see if she had got it right. She thinks about all the times when she internaly narrated her life. In fact, she was doing so right now! She is unsure of posting any Undertale works yet, but she must stay DETERMINED and do it because she most likely speaks a second-nature language called Undertale-English. Who is she? That person that is hovering on the brink of depression, spirals into pits of self-hate then thinking of Flowey, fanfiction loving and writing? That's DKat13_of_AO3 who finally snapped and got an account. She was tired of that one-sided window of fanfiction, only able to leave Kudos as a guest to show care for a work. One of the things that ticks her off is the cheerful message:  
You have already left Kudos here. :)  
You may not smash that like button.  
You may not show your love for this amazing work of fanfiction more than once when you don't have time to make a bookmark.  
You have already left Kudos here. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe something about Flowey?

NGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! This Kindle is so annoying to post on! Ican't tgive the previous chapter a title QwQ. Alright, here we go…

\---

She had just messed up and gotten yelled at. She had forgotten to send an email that she said that she was going to send for over a week now. Tears brimmed her eyes, but nobody came. Nobody except her inner Flowey.  
"Y o u i d i o t ." he said, sending her spiraling down the vortex of self-hate as she typed.   
"You're right. I'm such a fuck-up… dumbshit…" she thought to herself, as Your Best Nightmare filled her head and Flowey cackled maniacally. She needed someone to save her right now, and who better to than her inner Sans? She would admit she had a crush on him, but unfortunately he probably didn't exist. As the inner voice reassured her, she calmed down and sent the email. She was alone with her thoughts, but she faintly heard a Gaster Blaster along with MEGALOVANIA, reassuring her that she was safe until her internal Frisk or Chara [RESET]. Her whole brain was an Undertale fanfiction as she noticed.


	3. BrainTale

Chara ran around waving their knife. Flowey was watching them and plotting something while also looking for an opening to shoot in a "y o u i d i o t" here and there. Sans was sleeping at his station, and Papyrus was recalibrating his puzzles. Frisk was chasing Chara frantically signing "MERCY". Toriel was in her armchair reading about snails, and Asgore was standing awkwardly off to the side. Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted them.  
"Chara! Drop the knife! How is everybody?" it said. Chara reluctantly dropped the knife as the others replied with a chorus of "good" and "fine". There was one sarcastic "just great", but everyone knew that was Flowey.   
"Good! I'm going to school soon, so you guys try to be a bit quieter up there?" the voice asked. Everyone nodded because even though it was a voice, it saw them too. And in a good way.


	4. A/N

No, this is njot a dreaded Discontinued message. I just saw two Hits (views) and I knda started panicking. Also my kindle doeesnt ldr me splee or do notss qwq


End file.
